


Down to Fuck

by darkestbliss



Category: Muse
Genre: Age Difference, M/M, Showbiz Era, Smut, TR era, non-au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-03
Updated: 2013-10-03
Packaged: 2017-12-28 06:59:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/989101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkestbliss/pseuds/darkestbliss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>19 year old Matthew Bellamy has a visitor...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Down to Fuck

“This is so fucking wrong,” Dom mumbles as he watches the two boys from afar. Their long and tangled hair blows lightly in the sea breeze, and he can tell the couple is relaxed as they sit on the grass and converse about pointless things. The brunette giggles at something the blonde says, and Dom tries to remember what exactly it was he’d said that had made Matt laugh. Probably something stupid and embarrassing. Yeah, sounds about right.

 

Dom fiddles with the bottom of his off white leopard printed shirt, and he knows people are looking at him with curiosity as he leans over the railing on the walkway and peers out at The Den, paying extra attention to the two 19 year olds giggling and blushing, the brunette in particular.

 

Yeah, he’s 33 years old and he’s watching a boy who is 14 years younger than him with less than innocent intentions. Probably not a typical sight in Teignmouth. Nor one that he should be particularly proud of. But, he really can’t help it. Matt was just so oddly intriguing back then, and he’d been too shy to act on it.

 

But the chance is here now. Somehow, Dom had been zapped back to the year 1997 but still looked as if he belonged in the year 2011. So, he’d immediately tried to find his best mate and see if awkward grunge Dom was still there, or if he would be forced to relive the past 14 years of his life, only this time a lot older than Matt, Chris, and Tom.

 

Thankfully, awkward grunge Dom is still there. Dom watches with hawk eyes as his past self stands up and begins walking away from Matt. Now that he thinks about it, he remembers this day; they’d been talking about plans for recording some demos at Matt’s small in-home studio. Little did they know that in two year’s time they’d release a full length record and start traveling the world, becoming bigger and bigger with every gig and every festival. He also remembers that was the day he’d first developed his feelings for Matt. Yeah, it sounds pretty pathetic, but Dom couldn’t help himself with those bright sapphire eyes and those sharp cheekbones protruding from his pale white skin. Sure, the kid had long greasy hair and dressed like an idiot and a half, but Dom had always looked past that. There was just that something about Matt that the blonde had always taken a liking to. Something so arousing. From grungy clothes to, oh man, dare he say it without popping a boner, the eyeliner phase, Matt had always been positively endearing.

 

And now, as Dom watches him from afar, intrigued by his long and delicate fingers as he picks up his guitar and starts playing a Spanish riff, he is just as endearing as he was when he went to sleep with him last night, 14 years older with a lifetime of experiences to add.

 

Dom smiles once more at the small brunette sitting on the grass before finally getting the nerve to walk down there. He wonders if Matt will recognize him. Surely he will. How can he not? It’s Dom, for fuck’s sake.

 

As he approaches the long haired boy, he has second thoughts. Matt is so focused on his guitar, his long and perfect fingers precisely placed on each fret and plucking the thin strings to create the most intricate sound Dom has heard in a long time. He remembers the days where he had to teach Matt an entire new meaning of guitar, and it was interesting to go back in time and see him playing what he originally intended to. Dom chuckles softly to himself, because the young teenager just a few feet away from him will one day be playing in a sold out Wembley Stadium with the most intricate of guitars and effects pedals, the complete opposite of the plain Spanish guitar he’s holding at the moment.

 

“You ever play a twelve string?”

 

The boy is surprised and looks up, his long hair covering half his face. He looks around for who asked him the question, his eyes finally coming to rest on Dom when the blonde waves his hand.

 

“Umm-”

 

“I was just curious,” Dom replies, smiling softly. “Your fingers are precise and very talented. You should give it a shot sometime. You might be surprised what those things can do.”

 

“Erm, thanks?” Matt replies shyly. He attempts to hide behind his guitar but Dom is quick to interrupt again.

 

“Yeah!” Dom says. “You also look like you can sing. Do you sing?” His voice takes on a much more intimate tone than he intended, and Matt blushes.

 

“Umm...”

 

“Sorry if that was weird! I was just watching you, and yeah, you’re really good. My name is, uhh...” Dom stumbles for a second. Should he tell Matthew his real name, or will that make the brunette suspicious? He goes for the obvious replacement, hoping it’s not too similar. “My name is Don,” he says cheerily, reaching forward for Matt’s hand. The handshake is weak on Matt’s part, and Dom should have expected this. How stupid was he? Of course Matt was going to be shy, he’s quite possibly the shyest person on the planet. “Ah shit, I’ve fucked this up already,” Dom quickly adds. “I’m sorry. Er, what’s your name?”

 

“Matt,” says Matthew quietly. It’s obvious that he’s uncomfortable and wants to leave, and Dom feels terrible. He quickly moves to sit next to Matt on the grass, making sure to choose a spot that isn’t muddy so his new trousers don’t get dirty.

 

“I’m sorry if I made you uncomfortable,” he says, adding a chuckle in an attempt to lighten the mood a bit. “Really, I didn’t mean to. Just thought a musician as talented as you should be recognized.”

 

With that, Matthew comes out of his shell a little bit. He offers Dom a small smile, twirling a piece of long grass between his fingers and grinning wider and wider as Dom compliments him some more, with things like “You must get all the girls” and “It’s rare to see someone so young who still appreciates classical guitar”. To the first question, Matthew only blushes and tells Dom that he isn’t interested in girls, and to the second, he simply blushes some more and begins fiddling around with the guitar, which Dom is happy to watch.

 

“You kind of look like my friend Dom,” Matt says after an hour or so of just light conversation. Dom is surprised it’s lasted this long. He was sure Matt would be creeped out within the first 15 minutes, but to his pleasant surprise, the brunette seems very comfortable with him. Almost too comfortable. “Also your names are similar, that’s funny.”

 

“Oh?” Dom asks, hoping his mock surprise is good enough.

 

“Yeah. You really do kind of look like him. Only you’re more attractive but you also dress weirder.”

 

Dom jumps at the opportunity. “So you think I’m attractive?” he asks slyly.

 

Matt’s face immediately darkens to possibly the reddest shade Dom has ever seen, and the blonde can’t help but internally weep at Matt’s adorable embarrassment. The brunette in question, however, looks like he wants to dig a hole in the ground and never return.

 

“I, uhh,” he stutters. “Erm, yeah. I’m sorry.” He sneaks a peek at Dom, who is just watching amusedly. “This is weird. You have to be, like, at least fifteen years older than me.” Jackpot.

 

“Actually I’m only twenty five,” Dom lies. Psh, he can totally pass for twenty five. If only Matt doesn’t notice his receding hairline and light wrinkles around his eyes...

 

“Oh,” Matt says. Dom can practically feel the heat radiating from his cheeks.

 

“What’s wrong?” Dom asks innocently, his eyes shining as his hand lightly touches Matt’s knee through his torn jeans.

 

“Uh...” The brunette shifts, and Dom recognizes it as the good old “move your leg to hide your hard on” technique he used all the time in in his later teenage years. Most of the times he had used said technique was when he had been around Matt. Of course.

 

“You look uncomfortable,” Dom says.

 

“I am,” Matt quickly replies with a blush. “I feel... Weird.”

 

“Is there anything I can do to help with that?” Dom knows he’s pushing it, but he just can’t seem to help it. There is something so arousing about Matt before his confidence perked up a bit, and Dom really wants to take advantage of it while he has the opportunity given to him.

 

“I... Umm... I’ve never...”

 

“It’s okay,” Dom says to him reassuringly. “We have only just met.”

 

“I want to!” Matt adds quickly. “Something inside me is telling me we should. Feels weird. But right, you know? It’s like this pull thing.”

 

“Matt, that just means you’re horny.”

 

“That too.” He looks around nervously and proceeds to itch absent mindedly at his neck. “So are we going to...?”

 

“Would you like to?”

 

“Yeah,” Matt says with a shy grin. “I would.” He suddenly puts his hands to his face and smiles. “Fuck I can’t believe I’m about to let a stranger take my virginity. This is weird. What the fuck is going on?”

 

Dom smiles, because honestly, he has no idea what’s going on either. The fact that Matt is agreeing to this is astounding, and Dom only hopes it doesn’t cause a major problem. But then again, Dom was the one who took his virginity anyway, so does it make a difference if this time he is 14 years older?

 

No, it doesn’t. Which is why Dom has no obligation when he has a very horny 19 year old Matthew Bellamy leading him to his house. Yes, he remembers this week; George and Marilyn were out of town, thus leaving Matt with an empty house full of alcohol, which, if Dom remembers correctly, was gone by the end of the long weekend. There was also an incident involving some pot, but at the moment it doesn’t matter because Matt is kissing him.

 

God, he’s inexperienced. The kiss starts out with an intensity that is a bit overwhelming for Dom, but the brunette quickly backs down from nerves, and his lips are barely touching Dom’s. He doesn’t seem to know what to do, and Dom can sense the hesitation. It’s cute, though. Dom likes it, and decides to let him know.

 

“You’re okay,” he says softly, brushing Matt’s cheekbone and giving him a cheeky smile. “There’s no reason to be shy.”

 

“I...” Matt pulls away and puts his head down. Dom can see through his long hair that he’s wildly blushing again. “I’m terrible at this.”

 

“No you’re not,” Dom says with a grin. “You were doing great, come on.” Dom steps forward and lifts Matt’s chin with his finger, sealing their lips together again. He feels Matt’s fingers drift to the back of his neck, teasing the long strands of blonde hair there. Matt seems to relax, and the kiss becomes very enjoyable for Dom. He doesn’t think about how wrong it is (because who knows if this is actually happening), only about how soft Matt’s lips are and how gentle he is.

 

Matt seems to want to be closer to Dom, so Dom lets him, pulling their hips closer together. Oh yes, Matt is definitely already hard. Dom can feel it through both their trousers, so he begins to gradually push Matt in the general direction of the teenager’s bedroom. Thankfully, Matt doesn’t seem to notice that the stranger already knows the layout of his house.

 

They eventually reach Matt’s bedroom, and Dom takes a moment to reminisce the plain space where so many things took place: countless adventures with Super Mario Bros, Matt’s first ‘proper’ guitar lessons, too many hangovers, and even their first kiss (not the one that just took place).

 

“Should I get on the bed?” Matt asks nervously, pulling Dom from his moment of remembrance. The brunette seems to be hiding behind his hair again, and Dom quickly moves forward to brush it away and lightly push him onto the mattress. Matt’s eyes nearly bug out of his head, and Dom chuckles at him as he begins to unbutton his own shirt. When it’s halfway undone, he goes to pull Matt’s oversized jumper over his head. Matt shivers as his pale skin is exposed to the drafty room, his nipples standing on end.

 

“You’re cold,” Dom states, pressing their lips together again before completely undoing his own shirt and tossing it aside. “Let’s change that.”

 

When they’re both completely undressed, Matt is a hot mess beneath Dom. Dom barely touches his cock and Matt screams out, gripping Dom’s hair with his fingers and trying to thrust upwards for more friction. Dom is suddenly worried, because with a quick look through Matt’s bedside table, he realizes there’s no lube. Problematic.

 

He stands up, leaving Matt writhing on the bed sheets and stroking his own cock in his hand. Completely arse naked, Dom bends down to find his abandoned trousers, searching frantically through the pockets. He finds a small bottle, and pulls the lube out triumphantly. Weird, he thinks. He definitely doesn’t remember putting that there. Then again, how the fuck did he even end up in Teignmouth in 1997?

 

He decides not to dwell on it, instead getting lost in the moment and uncapping the lube. He coats his fingers with it and slowly pushes one finger inside Matt, teasing one of his nipples with his teeth as he begins to gently stretch him. Matt is moaning like an absolute whore, and Dom fucking loves it. Who knew little awkward Matt had those noises in him?

 

With a smirk, Dom adds another finger and then another. Matt is absolutely mewling, the hair on his arms standing straight up and his cock hard and heavy as it rests against his belly, already leaking precome.

 

Dom is startled but pleased when Matt’s long fingers wrap around his cock and try to bring it closer to his opening. “I knew these fingers were talented,” he whispers hoarsely as Matt’s other hand plays random movements on his hip bone. Dom goes silent again as Matt sits up a bit, the head of Dom’s cock just barely nudging against him. “You ready?” Dom asks.

 

Matt nods, his electric blue eyes widening as Dom just barely pushes in. His long brown hair is wild and sweaty, sticking to his forehead in random places. Dom brushes a kiss to his lips and gives a small thrust, eliciting a loud moan from the teenager.

 

As Dom buries his cock further inside Matt, he is overwhelmed more by the sounds and expressions that Matt makes than by the actual sex itself. The younger boy is confident, something Dom knows that Matt didn’t really get in the bedroom until they were in their mid 20s. There is no mistaking it though; they’re both enjoying themselves and showing it.

 

Dom watches Matt’s eyes especially as he pounds into him. His pupils seem to expand and retract, especially the first time Dom gives a twist of his hips and hits Matt’s prostate. Matt screams out, his pale skin slick with sweat and his long fingers trying to grip onto something.

 

“You’re going to be so fucking beautiful one day,” Dom groans quietly into his ear, completely forgetting himself. “You’re going to be so confident and sexy and you’re going to be all mine.”

 

“Ohhh fuck,” Matt says with a shudder and a shiver as Dom’s skin slaps against his, making the dirtiest of all sounds. “Fuck, Don!”

 

“So hot, Matt. So dirty. You want this, yeah?” He touches the head of the brunette’s cock, pulling a scream from somewhere deep inside Matthew’s vocal chords. “That’s right, sing for me.”

 

“Don,” Matt moans, thrusting his hips down and trying to force Dom’s dick further into him. “Oh my god.”

 

“You love being the center of attention,” Dom says with a twist of his body. “Center stage.”

 

“Fuck!”

 

“The frontman.” He gathers Matt up in his arms and flips them so that Dom is beneath him. Matt seems confused at first, but quickly understands the change of position and begins riding him hard, throwing his head back and exposing his long, pale neck.

 

He is bouncing on Dom’s cock, yelling out into the bedroom and stroking his own cock. “I’m gonna come,” he groans, moving his hips as Dom’s hand joins him on his cock.

 

“Sing for me, Matthew James Bellamy,” Dom whispers one last time.

 

“Dom!” Matt screams out, completely forgetting everything.

 

“Fuck, Matt!” Dom lets his eyes flutter shut and gives one more thrust up.

 

“Dominic!”

 

“Sing, baby.” And then he’s shooting hard inside Matt and the brunette is painting his stomach with come, all the while screaming in a falsetto Dom has completely forgotten about.

 

~

 

“Morning babe.”

 

Dom blinks awake, looking around. He’s hot and sweaty and fuck his cock is really hard. He suddenly sits up, looking frantically around the familiar room. The window is open and he can see London off in the distance and there’s an open calendar which tells him the date is the 11th of October in 2011. He calms down, looking to his left and smiling when he sees Matt sleepily looking up at him through his brown fringe. “Good morning,” he mumbles, sliding back down into the sheets and bringing his lips to Matt’s.

 

“I had the strangest dream last night,” Matt says in his adorable sleepy voice.

 

“Oh?” Dom asks, suddenly intrigued. He’s trying to ignore the thing that’s bugging his mind. Was it a dream, or fuck, did that actually happen? He decides just to let it be for the moment, and strokes Matt’s cheekbone. “Tell me.”  
  
  
  
“Well,” Matt starts, reaching out to trace Dom’s bare chest. “I was in Teignmouth only I was a lot younger, you know, when we were first talking about recording.”

 

“Oh,” Dom says again, his cock twitching.

 

“Yeah, and then you were there, only, like, it was present you.”

 

“Umm...”

 

“And then we fucked,” Matt whispers confidently, reaching beneath the sheets and touching Dom’s heavy erection.

 

“Oh,” Dom moans, understanding. He reaches his own hand downwards, feeling the heat of Matt’s cock before he’s even touched it.

 

“And it was really-” a long stroke “-really hot.”

 

Matt’s eyes are wicked, staring Dom down, and the blonde grins. “Wanna role play?”


End file.
